Marui Ishikawa
Marui Ishikawa (丸い意志川, Ishikawa Marui), known formerly by her birth name, Jessica Vaughn (ジェシカ・ヴォーン, Jeshika Bōn), is a real estate appraiser of the Karakura Estates Appraisal firm. Being of descent, she was born and raised in , , where she later married and settled with a family of her own, only to fall prey to at the hands of her own husband. Brought to her last legs, Marui found the courage to escape at long last, faking her death in the process. She currently resides in with her adolescent child, having gone as far as to relocating to another separate country, as well as changing her identity altogether in order to avoid her previous fate. Abilities and Powers Master Housekeeper: Stemming from her responsibilities as a mother and wife, Marui is simply a master when it comes to maintaining a proper household. She has essentially mastered the art in every sense, holding expertise in cooking, cleaning, as well as various other chores that would come naturally with being a fully employed housewife. These skills were obtained during her youth, whereby Marui's mother offered her an allowance in compensation for helping around the house; with this motive, Marui worked relentlessly, all with the hopes of being the world's greatest mother when the time came. *'Master Cleaner': For one to live life to its fullest, they must first find a place to settle down. Keeping that place in good shape throughout the course of a tenure, however, is the true challenge. Marui has extensive knowledge in cleaning; she knows what tools and products to utilize in the case of an accident, as well as the given behaviors that correlate with each of them. For example, she has perfect form when it comes to mopping the kitchen floor, never leaving so much as a single spot uncovered; still yet, while similar in nature, this form is different between activities, such as comparing raking leaves to vacuuming a rug, which many would believe to follow the same principles. *'Expert Chef': The fresh aroma of baked goods fills Marui's home during the daytime, where a pie may be seen sitting still by the windowsill. Or perhaps she has decided to prepare a gingerbread house in preparation for her child's upcoming playdate, in which case, the human body begins to salivate instinctively at the scent of the cherry icing. For the number of meals any one individual may consume on a daily basis —snacks included— Marui's skill set compensates for all, even foods of differing cultures. *'Master Laundress': The many clothes filling the wardrobes of Marui's house are kept in perfect condition at all times, as if they were bought anew or recently purchased from a store. When it comes to the maintenance of various articles of clothing, be they of a myriad of textures and fabrics, there is no other person who takes better care than Marui. She is adept in washing, folding, and ironing clothes, as well as ensuring that a person might look their best overall. Spiritual Awareness: As a member of the race, Marui is able to produce Reiryoku of her own, as well as sense the spiritual energy being emitted by others; as a result, she is able to not only see Hollows and Soul Reapers, but furthermore, meet them in battle. Her skill in the given field is quite formidable, for she has proven herself more than capable of detecting signatures over great distances, and can even differentiate amongst them by race. : At Marui's immediate expense is quite a hefty plethora of spiritual energy, which she may utilize as a basis to construct her many abilities. Were she to exert enough pressure before a large pool of Karakura's population, those whom are unaware of the spiritual realms of existence would be forced to their knees, if not deprived of their consciousness altogether. In the past, the mere revelation of her intense will was enough to force a gillian-level hollow to retreat. : Much like the rest of her kin, Marui is well versed in the ways of drawing Reishi from the atmosphere to utilize in combat. In that stead, there is said to be little difference, if any at all, in regards to the difference Marui upholds between her own spiritual reserves when pitted against that of the natural environment; likely so, it would seem as though the Reishi that crafts the surrounding world belongs to her as well, for she can be seen interweaving it on a whim, as if it was truly hers to begin with. This pieces together her primary means of warfare, which includes the manipulation of Reishi to craft and mold weapons of various types. *' ': The Quincy's solution to the Shinigami's , bringing about the matters of an age-old conspiracy to fruition at long last, Hirenkyaku allows the user to harness high speed movements of exceptional magnitude. This is achieved through a fundamental process; in the case of Marui, she must first generate a thin sheet of Reishi beneath the soles of her feet —a procedure that has since become elementary through continuous practice— which she thereupon rides like a current, as if it were a magic carpet of the sorts. Both nimble and precise in her execution, Marui has come to possess a degree of expertise over this technique, to the point where she may even initiate a Shinigami's ability to remain afloat within the skies through a very similar, yet intricate process. Enhanced Strength: Being of superhuman characteristics, it would not be unbecoming of Marui to be in possession of formidable strength, in great contrast to her otherwise fragile, yet toned build which would more than likely propose the very opposite. Such is her might that she is able to lift objects many times her weight —such as tables, dumpsters, vehicles and the like— with great ease, all the while being able to haul them over significant distances. In her dismay does the paved road crack beneath her feet; the force behind her fist along is enough to plow through even reinforced brick stones. Enhanced Speed: To say the least, for humans to keep pace with Marui is a challenge in its own right. A trained quincy who studied extensively under the presence of her grandmother, it is without surprise that Marui is capable of staggering movements, leaving even the luxurious of motors in her wake. She is known to garner a particularly explosive first step, pacing far beyond her opponents within a moment's notice. Her frame becomes but a shimmer to those who are not well adjusted to such swift movements, many being unable to so much as comprehend where she will appear next. Enhanced Durability: All through her marriage had Marui endured; she had endured abuse at the hands of her husband, constant insults at the hands of his mother. Even when she had come to know of his many affairs with multiple women, and of his misuse of the money she herself had accumulated on her own did she not cease to endure. In all her hardship, Marui became vastly durable, beyond even the physical likeliness of surviving drops from plummeted heights, beyond the gruesome attacks of hollows throwing her into whole buildings. No, she became durable even more so within her mind, shedding praiseworthy mental ability. Enhanced Reflexes: Foreseeing the passing time as if it were moving at a pace of her own will, Marui is upon the possession of reflexes so very grand that when coupled with her staggering arrays of speed, make her nothing short of an atrocity within the world of the living. As if her movements have been correlated instantaneously, she finds herself able to evade the rapid fire of bullets of the many gangs about Karakura swarming in her immediate vicinity with little effort —even something so strenuous as catching a falling vase in her cleaning of the house is made something of a breeze. Reacting in battle is another animal, yet she has proven to be able to evade incoming hollow attacks that would otherwise be fatal on numerous occasions. Enhanced Stamina: Long after other humans would grow tired at the endeavors of costly physical exertion, Marui can be seen performing still yet at her highest level, pressing forth as if she had yet to forgo her warmup. Her body, revitalized by a daily morning jogging routine of epic proportions, is truly a spectacle, quite possibly being one of the most significant contributions to the heavy traffic that plagues Karkura at the apex of the daytime, for it turns the heads of married men scurrying to work, rendering proper concentration on the roads but an obscene difficulty. In tiptop shape even years removed from her prime, Marui's physique allows her to remain active physically for extended periods of time. Enhanced Flexibility: Attributed perhaps to her daily practice of yoga, Marui has come to be an incredibly flexible individual. She is able to turn and twist her body at inhumane angles, at times, leaving her figure to appear incredibly unorthodox —leaving many to ponder upon how the joints in her body may even be constructed— without suffering from any sort of injuries. Her limbs in particular seem to be quite well conditioned, to the point where Marui may be seen with her feet resting comfortably on her shoulders, all without any noticeable strain nor visible exertion on her behalf. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While by no means her cup of tea as far as battle is concerned, Marui still upholds herself to a promising level within close quarters combat. Because she is so well rounded in the eyes of having such an athletic body at her fingertips, fist fighting came to her as of ease; she was already capable of the movements, only the coordination between them was she lacking. Expert Swordsman: Meshing with hollows for the better part of her lifetime, Marui is also quite talented in swordplay of various degrees. She has knowledge of a vast multitude of styles, though is only able to harness them in but a few strokes. Nevertheless, she is a very capable gladiator when it comes to meshing swords, having leveled the numerous Shinigami who had paid visits to Karakura in the search of battle. Her choice of weaponry remains a katana that she so frequently crafts out of thin air, garnering the surrounding Reishi to do her bidding. Master Archer: Stemming from ancient times, the Quincy have always garnered the bow and arrow as their most traditional ornament. Within their culture, it is nothing short of a treasure, an art that most are quick to learn; for someone such as Marui, it was more of a style of life, as she learned to weave the bow around the same time she had taken her first steps as a toddler. From her prowess of manipulating the surrounding Reishi, Marui summons a bow equipped with infinite arrows to do her bidding; she may get off an attack instantaneously, swapping between various bows and a vast array of ammunition ass she pleases to make for a more versatile offense. Her aim is true; with such profound accuracy, Marui is akin to a long-range sniper, removing her targets from a distance without offering so much as a hint of a trace as to her location. However yet, she still excels at close range, with credit to the sheer speed with which she rings each individual arrow. *'Path Control': With regard to her exceptional skill in manipulating Reishi, Marui is able to alter the trajectory of each projectile she fires. This essentially renders her attacks inescapable and unavoidable —though they may ultimately be countered— as she herself has control over the path they traverse; if evaded, they will never cease in chasing down the target.